


Barrage

by PoisonJack



Series: FebuWhump 2021; star wars; borderlands fills [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, General au, M/M, SO. MUCH. ANGST., Whump, non-graphic mentions of aftermath of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack and Rhys are held prisoner at an underground base by a faction wanting vault information that Jack just doesn't have.They don't believe him, and take it out on Rhys instead.This is for day 2 ofFebuWhumpover on tumblr :) The prompt was a sentence: "I can't take this anymore".
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhack - Relationship
Series: FebuWhump 2021; star wars; borderlands fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140923
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Barrage

**Author's Note:**

> This short-ass fill brought to you by the thing in me that wanted my ao3 word count to hit exactly 1,234,567 HAHA! :D WOO! MILESTONE ACHIEVEMENT! Do I get a new skill point? HAHA :D

“ _Rhys_. Rhysie. Baby, come on now, look at me…” 

Jack’s voice comes to Rhys from the neighboring cell, the urgency in it overriding the undercurrent of fear beneath. It’s what makes Rhys open his one good eye. His left-eye is so swollen he doesn’t even try it-- convinced his echoeye is damaged beyond repair- but he looks at Jack out of the other. He doesn’t move from where they left him.

“I’m gonna get us out of this, okay?”

Rhys doesn’t miss the edge of desperation to Jack’s voice. His body hurts, and the drying blood sticks his clothing to his skin in ways that sting with movement.

Jack hasn’t been roughed up nearly as much, but then, that’s the whole idea. 

They’d made him watch thus far, asking questions Jack didn’t have the answers to (and why they thought he could _speak_ the language of the vault was beyond him) but lacking adequate answers, they took it out on _Rhys_. Jack didn’t _have_ the answers they wanted, and he wouldn’t be holding them back now if he did. 

Rhys did _not_ look good, and Jack was starting to get scared. 

“You’re so strong, baby. We’re gonna get out of this. You just gotta hold on for me, sweetheart, okay?”

“...Jack… I don’t….” Rhys closes his eye, breathing slowly through a moment of pain. The throb in his chest where he’d taken several hits makes him want to cough, but he knows _that_ will bring with it a new torrent of worse pain. And he doesn’t want to pass out again; isn’t _entirely_ sure he’d wake back up. His voice is a whine of self-defeat, eyes still closed as he doesn’t want to see the look on Jack’s face at what he already knows. “Jack… I _can’t_ …”

“No, you can, baby, you’re _so_ strong, Rhysie--” 

Jack’s voice is edging panic, and Rhys looks at him again with blurring vision. “... _I can’t take this anymore_ … I’m _scared_ , Jack...” 

“Hey, no, none of that-- _Rhysie_ , stay _awake_.”

Rhys’ eyes close just as Jack can hear what are _definitely_ moonshots shaking the foundations of the underground base they’re in. They’ve been found.

Rhys misses the rescue, and the razing of the compound. His awareness is spotty at best, but the painkillers are good, and someone’s holding his hand.

He lets sleep take him. 

**Author's Note:**

> And Jack treats Rhys super nice and wipes out every last trace of the bandits that had them and Rhys even gets a shiny new echoeye with a tracker _and they lived happily ever after dammit!_ haha :D 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/a-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge)
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! ;) ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
